narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wind Release: Demon Fox Rasenshuriken
I'd appreciate discussion before our deletion-minded friends do what they do best.--Newthx2u (talk) 03:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't sound so smug. Regardless there is nothing to discuss. This holds canonical weight as it appeared in a databook just don't expect it to be linked anywhere.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Taking back what I just said, this holds no weight at all and is about as much as that puppet one. Now your gonna have to do some good convincing about why this page shouldn't be deleted.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::lol i didnt mean to sound smug, just trying to make a joke. That puppet one was from some cover and was meant as a cultural reference to the series, as there were several narutos dressed in typical noh theatre fashion. this is piece is done in a more serious fashion and, unlike the puppet one, holds a strong chance of actually being performed in the series. I"m not expecting it to be linked to anything anyways because as of yet it has no connections to much else. if or when it appears among other parts of the cannon it should have some large additions. --Newthx2u (talk) 04:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::There was also a lovely picture of Taka standing there with Naruto on the back of a frog. Anyway, thats not a very convincing reason on why this article should remain.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:38, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::that taka/frog picture didn't even show a technique though. as a matter of fact that was just two previoius images put together from earlier in the series. you said yourself it was cannonical as it was in a databook. the artbook also showed the remaining bijuu, which have not appeared anywhere else in the cannon yet deservedly have their own pages on this wiki. :::::Yeah I said that. Then upon further thought it doesn't. The Tailed Beasts, being actual characters in the book differ greatly than a random drawing. Gonna need more than that, cause as of now, this page is delete worthy.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::The Taka/frog combo has always been just one image (see chapter 356). Almost all of those images have previously appeared in some promotional capacity, and at most are useful for showing what something or someone looks like. In the case of this jutsu, you could consider it Kishimoto's take on what Rasenshuriken looked like when Naruto used it against Kakuzu. ''~SnapperT '' 05:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) In a moment of clarity, brought by the end of my raid, I'm not going to worry about this article. I will watch it, but I'm not going to do anything. Suffer well.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 05:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :"Suffer"? hey man, i never tried to start a war here. i just saw something noteworthy to the cannon and made an article about it (possibly the purpose of this wiki). I'm a strict cannon-only guy on this site, and i wouldnt just randomly go and make something if i didnt think it had a bit of necessity. --Newthx2u (talk) 12:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC)12:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::"Suffer well" is farewell of Death Knights. They are beings brought to life back to life by the Lich King and must spend an eternity as abominations with no place in the world. They are a very doom and gloom kind of people.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ah i see. well that makes a bit more sense, lol. --Newthx2u (talk) 12:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I suggest this article be deleted. That image is nothing more than the Rasenshuriken. Kishimoto himself comments on it: "For both the Rasengan and the Rasenshuriken, the colours are randomly decided. I should really make up a proper rule." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC) how does this article contain false info, everything that is on the page is obvious from the picture Vik0z0z (talk) 22:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :How about... :# The very existence of this technique :# The name :# It being a different colour than the "normal" Rasenshuriken :# It being a "demon-enhanced" version of the Rasenshuriken :Four points, enough for me to put up that notice. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) well it is definitely demon enhanced, as you can tell from naruto's eyes Vik0z0z (talk) 23:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) also, considering how all rasengans are made of raw chakra, for every new rasengan, there is a new demon enhanced one, because all naruto has to do is go in to a jinchūriki form and use a rasenshuriken. with that same logic, there might be a wind release: demon fox rasengan. Vik0z0z (talk) 23:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Hold it right there. Suki is right, the four points are simple and easily noticible. Also, the Odama Rasengan is used while Naruto is in his demon fox form, but the color hasent changed. Finaly, the citation by Masashi Kishimoto "For both the Rasengan and the Rasenshuriken, the colours are randomly decided. I should really make up a proper rule." is enough to prove that it is a normal Rasenshuriken that is in the picture. This article should be deleted. --NejiByakugan36 23:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::As "logical" as that may sound, neither the manga nor the databooks have ever made a distinction between an "ordinary" Rasengan-variant and a "demon-enhanced" one. It is very likely there isn't a distinction. ::There is no evidence that there is such a thing as "demon-enhanced." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) i'm not saying that there are always going to be distinction, but you have noticed that the demon fox rasengan is more powerful than the standard version, right? Vik0z0z (talk) :I beg your pardon, but I believe that is of topic. Even if it is stronger, it doesnt mean there has to be a demon fox version for every Rasengan Naruto uses.--NejiByakugan36 23:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Using that logic we should just get rid of the Demon Fox Rasengan page. At this point in time this is a small article that simply contains something of importance to the cannon. ::If we delete this page than i insist that something be added to the rasenshuriken page relating to the content of this article. It may not be important enough in suki's pov to put up as an article, but it still has info pertinent enough to note on some part of the wiki. --Newthx2u (talk) 00:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps that may be a good idea to put in the Trivia section of the Rasenshuriken article. However, for the Demon Fox Rasengan, it should not be deleted, because their is (as far as i know) proof in the databooks, i think... This page should still deleted though, no?--NejiByakugan36 00:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::The only reason i think Demon Fox Rasengan should not be deleted is because it is a game jutsu, it just happens to have anime and manga debuts that were added as well. And yes this ''page should be deleted. Simant (talk) 00:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Demon Fox Rasengan, unlike this picture, actually happened. Added that it happened, it has appeared in other sources of media. This has appeared in the databook. With the quote provided, a mention should indeed be mentioned in the Rasenshuriken page. As for my opinion on this articles fate, I stated above I'm not getting involved in that matter.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::well i'm still not sure about that seeing as how this originated from an official artbook. by the way, suki's quote from above about the raseshuriken's color doesn't really apply to this, seeing as how that text is not connected to the page of the artbook this was taken from (there was no text to begin with). as a matter of fact, the fact that kishimoto ''does color this pic shows that it was different from the regular rasenshuriken, which he has yet to assign a color to. ::::but i digress. ::::it's like i said before, we know so little about this technique that the page can be contested, yet it has rather important info to begin with, which makes this a rather tedious decision. i'm gonna say that we keep the page (i did make it after all, lol). --Newthx2u (talk) 01:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::ShounenSuki is quoting from the end of the art book, where Kishimoto provides some brief commentary on each of the images. Kishimoto also (apparently) says where the image first appeared. This image is dated as 2007, so it's not some unsubtle spoiler of things to come. To that end, this entire page can be reduced to a trivia bullet of "In the second Naruto art book the Rasenshuriken is colored red." ''~SnapperT '' 04:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Me thinks this should be deleted as well because: :::::::*Never appaerad, in the anime, manga or video game...not evn mentioned :::::::*There were lots of randomly drawn images there....There was one where naruto was actually reading.. :::::::*No proof that this technique will ever be used..He overcame the drawbacks, by learning to throw it in sage mode meaning he mite not be able to do it in demon fox mode :::::::*Absolutely no info on the technique ::::::..Is that enough...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) What I say is that it should stay because he used it while in demon fox form, and it's color being red. Also for Odama Rasengan it is possible that he used more normal chakra than demon fox chakra. Which will leave it's color blue because of it having more normal chakra. Also Kishimoto drew it himself, and it came from the second artbook which is the same artbook that gave us the images of the other tailed beasts. And since Kishimoto drew it. Then it's canon (just like the manga). That way I hope I finished this discussion. Cooltamerboy (talk) 15:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC). :Just because it came from the artbook doesn't mean it should stay...There were plenty of randomly drawn images there....Doesn't mean we'll make articles for them....Till it makes an Offical debut, i say it should be deleted....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 15:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have an idea. Just leave the delete sign on the page. :::The commentary on the picture proves the technique pictured is nothing more than a normal Rasenshuriken. There is absolutely no reason to keep this article, and it seems to me most people here agree. Unless anyone has a very good reason to keep it, I'm going to delete this. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I completely agree. People that are against the deletion are just going to say that the color is red, so it a different technique. I object to this fact, it is just a normal rasenshuriken. --NejiByakugan36 19:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) (talk) 04:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC)What are we gonna do if the Demon Fox Rasenshuriken becomes real in the storyline?Then what'll we do about the old page it was on? (talk) 04:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC)